


The Most Important Things

by universe



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Work, former colleagues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's been too long.</i> What if Helen and Daniel knew each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Things

"Daniel!"

"Helen, wonderful to see you!"

He moves in to hug Helen, her arms locking around his back in a tight embrace.

"You, too. It's been too long."

Daniel breathes in the scent of her hair, and yes, it _has_ been too long.

"How have you been?" she asks, and it's almost like old times, when he used to speak to her every day, _see_ her every day.

"Ah, you know, same old, same old."

They both know it's a lie, but they also know what it means to be responsible for something that you'd give your life for, so she doesn't dig any deeper. Instead, she lets go and settles into her office chair while Daniel claims the sofa for himself.

"What about you? Any exciting new cases? Interesting creatures?"

Helen smiles.

"Always."

They look at each other for a while, trying to figure out if the other really is okay. Daniel knows about Ashley, and Helen has heard rumours about his death and resurrection, and while she can't be sure how much of it is true, it's better to assume it _did_ happen than to assume it didn't. (She has her sources, and knows more than he thinks she does.)

 

Apparently satisfied with what he sees, he breaks the silence.

"What do you need me for?"

She gets up and takes an envelop full of pictures from her desk, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Those were taken in a cave in western Madagascar, where we came across a formerly unknown abnormal. Will is still trying to get it to talk, but we're not even sure it's capable of speech. So for now, I'd like to figure out what these symbols are and if they may have been made by him," pointing at a photo of the abnormal, Helen concludes her report.

Daniel takes the photos from her, leaning back, a slight frown developing on his forehead. She knows he'd jump at the chance to talk to the abnormal himself, but when she offered him a job, he turned it down in favour of his position at the SGC, a decision she likes to remind him of as often as possible. They really could have used him at the Sanctuary, after all.

He starts squinting at the page and humming a little, and Helen knows if she waits another twenty seconds, he'll start talking to himself quietly. And of course he doesn't disappoint, a soft murmur replacing the silence of the room.

 

It takes a few minutes, but eventually, his concentration breaks and he looks at her.

"This is Goa'uld. Probably left behind by a Jaffa as a warning a very, very long time ago."

Helen nods, but looks confused enough for Daniel to notice.

"It's one of those things I…"

"…can't really talk about," she finishes for him as he averts his eyes. The blush that rises on his cheeks is utterly endearing.

"It's alright, I understand."

Daniel gets over his embarrassment, and Helen continues:

"So you're saying the inscription is in no way related to our friend here?"

"Yeah. Well, unless he's capable of time-travel or has been on this planet for more than two-thousand years," he adds with a small laugh.

They look at each other awkwardly, both knowing the other has had their fair share of related experiences, and when the ridiculousness of what he just said hits them, they both burst out laughing.

That is when she realises how much she misses this, _them_ , working together. It was only for a short time, but the few months that they did have together were some of the best in her life. While she doesn't envy him his happiness at the Stargate program, she'd still rather have him at her side every day. Not one for melancholy and nostalgia, though, Helen sobers quickly and directs her thoughts into a more pleasurable direction.

"Thank you, Daniel."

Her smile is warm and genuine, and he returns it with one of his own, the skin around his eyes wrinkled with affection.

"Any time. You know that."

"Can you stay for supper?"

He looks at her for a moment, then nods.

"I'd love to!"

His hand lands on her back, not guiding, more a subconscious gesture of support, of trust, and together, they leave the room, their words bouncing off the walls and eventually getting lost in the depths of her Sanctuary.


End file.
